Messed Up
by xPizzaJellyBeansx
Summary: Nishi invites Hajime over his house to play.


i X Hajime

Warning: Choking kink, sexy time, swears and bad grammer XD

Messed Up

When Nishi came home from school that day he found himself in a much better mood than usual. He threw his bag down on the floor and quickly went around his room picking up his laundry, shoving it all into a ball. He opened up his closest door and threw it inside. Dishes would have to be stacked together and placed under his bed for now. There was no time to do any actual cleaning. Nishi made his bed in what was the first time in months, and as he was examining his work his stomach sank at the sound of a loud knock at the door.

Fuck hes here already. Nishi ran down the stair case and opened the door to a smirk that was actually smugger as his own.

"Hajime come in," Nishi was almost knocked over as Hajime quickly slide past him in one slick movement once inside he began inspecting Nishi's house smiling. In a fake innocent voice he said,

'Nishi-kun is your _mama_ alright with me visiting?" he said it loud enough so his voice echoed threw the hallways. The blue haired boy seemed to be waiting for a loving parent to come round a corner to shoo him away. He wouldn't find one.

"Cut the crap Hajime my mom isn't home."

"Good." he said putting his arm around the younger boys shoulder,

"Wheres your bedroom?" he bent down and nuzzled his face on the side of Nishi's cheek.

Nishi kept down the blush that threatened to creep across his cheeks as he brought Hajime to his bedroom.

Once inside Hajime kicked off his shoes. He walked around Nishi's room looking at his posters mixed in with odd drawings of a black ball and odd creatures killing people.

Hajime turned around and walked right up to Nishi there toes where almost touching. Hajime just looked down at him with his green eyes.

"Your short." he said plainly.

Nishi looked up at him confused by the sudden random statement.

"How old did you say you were again?" Hajime kept the same deadpan tone.

"I'm fourteen." Nishi snapped back at him.

"You look young..." Hajime just stared at him.

Nishi stared back harder.

He would not so much as fidget for this guy it would be disgraceful.

"Look at yourself!"

Nishi was getting fed up with this guy already.

After a stretch of silence Hajime repeated,

"Your short,"

and broke into a giggle.

Nishi's nose flared he was already sick of his games.

"Are you going to do anything or-"

Hajime quickly got behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

_'Aww, why are you so angry?" _his voice had a mocking tone in it but Nishi was just glad he was touching him.

Hajime walked Nishi into the bed turning him around so he was facing him again he leaned in slowly sliding his tongue across Nishi's pale lips trying to get him to open his mouth. Nishi parted his lips alittle letting Hajime slip his tongue in to explore. Hajime played with Nishi's tongue. Nishi was slowly getting the hang of kissing so Hajime tried moving his tongue with more force after awhile of tongue wrestling, Hajime grew bored. He decided to get a little more rough with the boy.

Hajime moved a hand to the back of the boys head grabbing a fistful of black hair giving it a small tug. Nishi had no reaction so Hajime moved his moist muscle as far back of the boys throat as he could, fighting Nishi's tongue all the way. Nishi began to gag his hands flew to Hajime's back grabbing onto his coat but he wasn't pushing him away he was pulling him closer.

Nishi let out a low groan from the back of his throat Hajime pulled away to see the pretty sight of the young boys eyes closed mouth half parted and drool running down his chin.

_"Well don't you look lovely."_ Hajime said in his fake sweet tone.

Did he really think that would trick anyone?

Were people really stupid enough to fall for it?

He found both of those questions had the same answer.

Probably.

Hajime pushed Nishi further back on the bed then straddled his waist. He came down for another rough kiss. Hajime removed his jacket and his sweater he was pretty toned or at least much more then Nishi had imagined.

Hajime gave a girlish giggle.

_' Don't stare as me you'll make me blush."_

The giggle made Nishi want to throw up but he moved his hands over the muscles on Hajime stomach tracing them carefully. Hajime's green eyes just watched him.

Watching Nishi's eyes examine him made Hajime feel a struck of lust hit him it went down his spine then threw his guts and settle in his groin.

He tugged at Nishi to remove his school jacket. Practically ripping the buttons off of his white shirt. Hajime was glad to find the pale white skin underneath. He started licking his stomach but the licks soon turned to nips until he was practically dragging his teeth across the boys skin. Nishi started breathing heavy and the lower the rough kisses went the more his breathe hitched. Hajime gave a long hard lick at the navel slowly looking up to make eye connect with Nishi who was propped up on his elbows looking extreme hot and bothered his black hair stinking to the side of his face. His dark eyes looked clouded from lust and arousal.

Hajime cleared his throat,

_" Whats wrong are you warm?"_ Hajime moved his hands to cup Nishi's face.

Frowning he snatched up Hajime's wrists trying to pull his hands away.

"I'm getting sick of that stupid fake baby voice knock it off."

Hajime expression darkened he suddenly grabbed at Nishi groin, giving a more then tight squeeze threw his pants. Nishi's face turned red and he let out groan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Hajime could feel he had been slightly stiff but now his erection had jumped up more and now became visible threw his pants.

Finally releasing Nishi he moved back to his chest suckling a nice pale pink nipple a little before tweaking the other. Nishi's eyes were screwed closed already.

"F-fuck!" Nishi's voice was starting to crack as he felt himself going harder and his pants getting tighter. His erection pushing against his zipper making him very uncomfortable.

Hajime backed off a little snarling,

"If you cream yourself I swear I'll knock your fucking-"

Hajime's eyes traveled away from Nishi's flush face down his body to see his hand rubbing the bump tenting up in his pants.

Hajime regained his innocent tone,

_"Oh dear, naughty boy! You shouldn't do that"_

Nishi opened his eyes suddenly with a furious look. His fist curled up and he punch Hajime's side hard.

"I told you to stop doing that you fucking bastard!"

Anger raising Hajime grabbed Nishi's tie from the small pile of clothes on the side of him he wrapped it around Nishi's neck.

"Don't you fucking throw a fist at me you bitch."

Nishi felt a rush of fear, he quickly pulled his fingers threw the tie trying to stop Hajime. Hajime began to tighten the tie around his neck. He got a very different reaction then expected. Nishi struggled wide eyed at first but he then loosened up closing his eyes his face flushed deeper his hand creeping back to touch himself again. Hajime was baffled.

"You sick fucker your actually getting off on this..."

Hajime tightened the tie around Nishi's pretty little throat, watching him get all excited so at the last moment he slacked it again denying Nishi the weird pleasure he was getting off on.

It was his facial expressions that were making Hajime excited

He felt so powerful holding the tie that was sending the young boy into spasms from pleasure.

"C-Come on you bastard tighten it again." Nishi was gasping for breathe and his erection was rock hard by now.

Hajime really wanted to get there pants off but Nishi just kept asking for the fucking tie.

"Hold on." Hajime muttered.

Unhooking the boys school pants he pulled them off him along with his boxers.

A flushed red cock standing full attention from dark hair sent little jolts to Hajime's hands making them shake as he got off his own pants. Pulling down his boxers he threw the extra clothes off the bed and by this time Nishi kept repeating the same words over and over.

"P-Please! Come on please! I need it!"

Hajime rolled his eyes. He figured being a fourteen year old boy, the brat would probably prematurely loose it in his month the second he started blowing him. But lowered his mouth onto Nishi's member anyway.

"Oh fuck yes!" Nishi threw his head back clawing at the bed.

Hajime enveloped Nishi's young member in nice hot wetness bobbing up and down when he reached the tip he stopped to lick his tongue at the slit that was leaking pre cum. He went back pushing Nishi's member as far back into his throat as he would go.

" Fuck, Hajime I think I'm going to," Nishi felt a strong bubbling in his stomach he knew he was going to cum.

Hajime started to hum a little tone around the member the vibrations almost sent Nishi off the edge but at the last moments. Hajime spit Nishi's cock out.

Nishi made a low groans of frustration.

"Why the hell did you stop?!" Nishi yelled after a few seconds when realize why the pleasure stopped.

Hajime gave an evil smirk.

"Because I'm going to fuck you and you better not come till I say or Ill beat the shit out of you."

Nishi member was standing right up twitching and leaking.

"You don't scare me you asshole."

__________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

Gimme love!

Go write something for me right now anything involving Nishi and slash. :3

Gantz lacks fandom...and that's so strange because it doesn't lack sexy boys lol.

ToT

Chapter 2 shall come soon it will contain the sex scene and I'll probably explain why Hajime came over in the first place and I also have a KuronoXNishi solo M fic tell me of any slash Nishi's fics you know.


End file.
